Mikaylas back in town
by Alessandra101
Summary: This is after Jake Ryan and Mikayla come back from Alaska, when Mikayla challenges Miley to a singing contest! Read and Review, PLEASE
1. Mikaylas Back?

**Chapter 1 Mikaylas' back??**

"Mikayla is back in town," said Lily looking at her magazine with great concern. Miley turned around as Lily said those words.

"Best friend say what," she went up to Lily at took her magazine. "Oh my god, she's back from Alaska," said Miley eyes wide open.

"Wait a minute doesn't that mean that…" Lily started

"Don't say it," said Miley while putting a finger on Lily's mouth.

"Say what?" Lily asked under Miley's finger.

"Oh you know what," said Miley removing her finger

"No I don't, you got me confused," complained Lily

"Miley you're on the radio," whispered Oliver as Rico turned the volume higher on his radio to hear why Miley's name had been heard.

"_The famous and super star Jake Ryan is back, now you all know his ex sweet heart Miley Stewart, well your going to know her because the famous Mikayla has challenged the Stewart, now it's a singing contest so tone on channel 72 at 8:oo tonight live, this JJ toning out."_

Miley eyes were wide as they could possibly be. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.

"Umm, maybe we should go to your dad," said Lily as she grabbed Miley's arm and pulled her home.

"Sweet niblets, Miley you've done it again," said Robby Ray.

"But Dad I didn't do anything!" said Miley she was sitting on the couch with Lily and her Dad was pacing behind her.

"Yeah Mr. Stewart how can it be her fault, I mean if she doesn't show up everyone will call her a chicken, and if she does she could expose her secret as Hannah Montana so its a lose-lose situation," said Lily with one of her worried smiles.

"Miley you have to show up but don't let your secret out!" said her Dad.

"Ok I guess I have to practice my horrible voice, I haven't used it in a while," said Miley.

"Come Miley I'll help you, it will be easy, wait you have a good voice and a horrible voice," said Lily as she pushed Miley to the piano.

"Yeah, ready," said Miley as she placed her hands on the piano.

"I hate you but go," said Lily sarcastically. Miley began to play Rockstar.

"Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Dress to impress you  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this.." sang Lily badly, really bad

"OK, ok I think I got it," said Miley, not wanting to hear Lily's singing, she looked down at the keys. She breathed deeply and began to play the piano.

"Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Dress to impress you  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star," Miley stopped singing

Lily had a huge smile a cross her face. "You did great you are so going to lose," said Lily. Miley smiled a weak smile.

"Oh My Gosh, its 7:30 we have to find something to wear," said Lily as she pushed Miley upstairs.

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys just wanted to say that if you could review this and give some pointers

Till next chapter,

Alessandra


	2. The Challenge

**Chapter 2 The Challenge**

Miley thought about it as she walked to the studio alone. _Should I sing good or bad?_

"Well, well, well look you we have here," said Mikayla as Miley entered the studio.

"Why are you doing this Mikayla weren't we going to be friends, do you just want to embarrass me," said Miley trying to end the contest before it could even begin. Bad luck.

"Because I feel like it and I am going to prove to Jake that I am a better singer, he keeps telling me otherwise, says your voice is like I don't know Hannah Montana," said Mikayla with a mischievous smirk. Miley eyes got wide open.

"No, no, my voice is horrible," said Miley trying to convince Mikayla.

"Girls you're on in 5," said Mikaylas' manager, "Mikayla sweety your looking pale, go get puffed," said the manager as she pushed Mikayla to the make up stand.

Then the show started.

"Hey everybody I am Mikayla and this is Miley Stewart, we are going to sing Rockstar from Hannah Montana, I will go first," and Mikayla sang beautifully.

"Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Dress to impress you  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this…

… I am Rockstar, yeah," she finished, "Thank you, now you will hear Ms. Miley Stewart," she handed the microphone to Miley as Miley got on stage.

"Here I go," she started to sing really bad.

"Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Dress to impress you  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this…" and she finished the rest song with her normal voice by mistake.

Mikayla got back on stage and took the microphone from Miley.

"You know Miley I never noticed that your voice is exactly to Hannah Montana's voice, you could be her twin if you die your hair blonde," said Mikayla clearly into the mike.

Many reporters were now rushing towards Miley.

"Miley how does it feel to have Hannah Montana's voice," said one.

"Miley are you Hannah Montana," said another

"Miley over here, do you still like Jake Ryan," said a third one

Miley did not respond to any of their questions.

Outside the studio her Dad came in the car.

"Miley get in," screamed her Dad from the car.

Miley ran through everyone and into the car in a rush.

"Miley Stewart…" started her Dad.

"Dad punish me at home have to make sure the reporters don't find our house, now drive before any of them get in their cars," said Miley as she buckled up in a hurry.

Her Dad started to drive away but in 5 seconds time there were three reporters on their tail.

"Dad how do we lose them," asked Miley as she kept looking back.

"I think I can help," said Lily from the back seat.

"How did you get there Lily?" asked Miley's Dad.

"Well see when you…" Lily started.

"Not know, how we get them of our tail?" asked Miley not stopping from looking back.

"Drive to my house leave your car there and take my Mom's car, I'll explain everything later to her," said Lily confidently as if she had already planned it.

"How do you know that will work," asked Miley.

"Because you won't be at my house and when they see you don't live there they will leave me alone hopefully," said Lily with a smile

"OKAY, let's try it," said Miley as her Dad made a left to Lily's house.

"Here are the keys, make sure you leave when all the reporters are snooping inside my place, okay," said Lily handing the keys to Robby Ray.

"Okay, let's get in the car," said Miley. Once all the reporters were inside Lily's house, Robby Ray turned the engine on and backed away from the drive through. When they got home, Miley wanted to call Lily.

"No Miley, she will call when her house is empty," said Robby Ray, "Now what are we going to do?"

In that second the Hannah line rang. Miley picked it up before answering her Dad.

"Hello," said Miley to the phone.

"Hey Hannah do you mind if I go to your next concert?" asked the one and only Mikayla.

"Sure why not," said Miley, wishing she could say something else.

"Can I bring that Miley Stewart girl, I want to introduce you to her, she has your voice," asked Mikayla.

"How can I say no," said Miley with a worried face.

"Thanks bye," said Mikayla.

"Yeah, bye," said Miley as she placed the phone down. She looked at her dad. "Dad can you clone me?" asked Miley.

* * *

A/N

What's going to happen next?? click the button and find out.

Thanks to FaeryQueenArupa, and HannahMontana-SG1lover for REVIEWing!! lol

Till Next Chapter,

Alessandra


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3 The Plan**

"Clone you?" asked her Dad

"Yeah," said Miley as her house phone rang.

"Miley get that it could be Lily," said her Dad as he went upstairs whispering "Clone her, what? That girl is losing it,"

"Lily?" said Miley into the phone

"No its Oliver," said Oliver from the other line

"Oliver," started Miley she wanted to leave the line open for Lily but then thoought of something, "can you come over now,"

"Um…sure," said Oliver

"Great Bye," and she hung up the phone before Oliver could respond

Lily knocked on her door, Miley opened it.

"Lily," said Miley as Lily walked in

"Miley, they lost hope, they gave up," said Lily happily

"Great, and thanks," said Miley, Oliver knocked on the door, "come in Oliver," Oliver walked in confused.

"I'm here, what's wrong," asked Oliver

"Mikayla wants to invite me to Hannah's next concert," said Miley, Lily gasped and Oliver's mouth dropped

"What are you going to do," asked Lily

"Lily you're going to be Hannah, and Oliver your going to be Hannah's boyfriend," started Miley as Oliver and Lily exchanged disgusted looks.

"No way am I being Lily's boyfriend," said Oliver, Lily shot him a glare

"You won't be Lily's boyfriend you'll be Hannah's," said Miley

"Uh Miley I don't have your voice," said Lily

"We'll play a cd, Lily you know how Hannah acts," said Miley

"But why do I have to be her boyfriend," said Oliver not liking the idea

"So you... wait I have a better idea, you flirt with Mikayla," said Miley with a smile

"Wait I'm I still Hannah's boyfriend," said Oliver

"No just flirt with Mikayla, got it," said Miley as Jake Ryan knocked on the door which Miley did not hear

"Uh Miley, Jake at 12 o'clock," said Lily as she pulled Oliver out the back exit. Miley turned around and opened the front door for Jake.

"Hey," said Jake

"Hey," said Miley

"I'm here to help," said Jake

"No way, you told Mikayla my secret," said Miley remembering what Mikayla had told her

"No, I told her that you were the better singer when she was saying how much better she was than you," said Jake looking down

"You wanna help," said Miley smiling, Jake looked up

"Yeah," said Jake

"Great tomorrow night we're dating again," said Miley jumping on the inside

"Why?" asked Jake

"Because it would drive Mikayla crazy," said Miley

"Can we practice?" asked Jake

"Are you asking me out?" asked Miley

"That depends. Are you saying yes?" asked Jake

"Yes I am," said Miley

"Then yes I am asking you out," said Jake smiling a laugh

"Thank you," said Miley

"For what, I want to date you," said Jake

"No for helping me, wait be Hannah's boyfriend," said Miley thinking

"I still get to kiss you right," said Jake smiling

"See Mikayla invited me to Hannah's next concert so Lily is going to be Hannah," said Miley

"So I have to kiss Lily," asked Jake

"YES!" Lily jumped from behind the couch

"It would help," said Miley ignoring Lily

"Okay, bye," said Jake as he kissed Miley on the check

As soon as Jake was out of the house Lily went and hugged Miley

"Miley I love you thank you," said Lily

"He is still my boyfriend," said Miley

"But I get to kiss Jake Ryan," said Lily happily jumping up and down

"Thanks Earl," said Miley's Dad as he came down the stairs, "Good bye," he hung up the phone

"What happened Dad," asked Miley

"Well they are making space for us in Nashville," said Robby Ray sadly

"Dad I have an idea," said Miley

"What is it?" asked Robby Ray

"Well I go to the concert as me, Lily goes as Hannah, Jake as Hannah's boyfriend, and Oliver flirts with Mikayla which will end in Mikayla wanting to use Oliver to make Jake jealous and at that time I can sneak out of view change into Hannah Montana, switched places with Lily, and Lily turns in Lola, and Mikayla forgets all about me," said Miley

"Well won't people recognize Lily?" asked Robby Ray, he liked the idea and thought it could work.

"No see she'll be wear sunglasses, make up and my clothes so no one will know the difference," explained Miley

"Ok Miley, good luck," said Robby Ray as he went back up stairs smelling something, "Sweet Niblets Jackson what are you doing up there?"

"Nothing Dad," said Jackson coming up from the beach

"If you're down here then what is that smell," said Robby Ray as he went up stairs

"What did you do?" said Miley

"Nothing, so who can I play in your plan?" asked Jackson

"No one," said Miley

"Aw, come on please," said Jackson

"Fine you can be the um…I don't know nor care," said Miley as she and Lily went up stairs to leave Jackson thinking how he could help.

* * *

A/N

Dont hate me!! Cliffhanger

Sorry it took so long to uptade, my internet was down, if you want next chapter then review

Thanks to HannahMontana-SG1lover and FaeryQueenArupa for REVIEWing!!

Till Next Chapter,

Alessandra


	4. The Concert

**Chapter 4 The Concert **

"And…done," said Miley, Lily looked in the mirror

"I look just like Hannah Montana," said Lily happily

"That was the whole point," said Miley, Lily looked down at her watch,

"How are you meeting Mikayla?" asked Lily worried

"At the concert, she sent over this ticket and backstage pass," said Miley showing them to Lily

"Let's go Oliver will be here soon," said Lily

"Okay, but Oliver is already here," said Miley

"Oh," said Lily feeling stupid

When they went down stairs they found Jake and Oliver sitting on the couch looking awkward

"Lily are you ready?" said Jake after giving Miley a kiss on the cheek

"Yes but you have to kiss me not Miley," said Lily

"Lily," threaten Miley

"Alright," said Lily

"Let's go," said Jake

"Ok, Jake, Lily, take the limo, Oliver and me, we'll um…" thought Miley

"I'll drive you," said Jackson as he ran down stairs

"Oh No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," said Miley rapidly

"How many no's was that?" asked Oliver

"I think it was 8," said Lily using her fingers for counting

"No, it was like 13," said Jake also using his fingers for counting

"It was 11,"screamed Miley still glaring at Jackson

"Oh," said Oliver, Lily and Jake at the same time

"Look Miley I'm just driving you," said Jackson calmly

"Miley we are going to be late," said Lily

"We have to go now," said Oliver

"Miley," said Jake

Miley sighed

"Fine, come on we are going to be late," said Miley as she grabbed her sweater.

"That's what I just said," debated Lily

"Shh," said Jake, Oliver and Jackson in unison

* * *

_At the Concert_

"Miley everything ready," said Lily from Hannah's cell

"Yeah, plan is go," said Miley, she turned around and saw Mikayla, "Mikayla is here got to go," she hung up the phone

"Miley," said Mikayla as she hugged Miley, "Let's go meet Hannah the girl I hate," said Mikayla a smile not leaving her face all the time

"Great," said Miley putting a smile on the face

"Hannah this is the girl I was talking about," said Mikayla approaching Lily

"Hi I'm Hannah Montana," said Lily trying to do Miley's accent and succeeded

"Hi, I'm Miley Stewart," said Miley

"Hello, I have to go to a song, be right back," said Lily as she left for the stage to start the concert, "Hi everyone, how you doing tonight, let's get this concert started," and with that Best of Both Worlds started, Miley had her fingers crossed.

"Mikayla?" said a voice from behind them

"Jake, how are you?" said Mikayla flirting her eyelashes off

"Good, just watching my girlfriend," said Jake

"What? You're dating Miley again," said Mikayla

"No I'm over Miley," said Jake

"Thanks," said Miley sarcasticly

"I'm into Hannah, now," said Jake

"Oh," said Mikayla

Lily came backstage, and Jake immediately put his arm around her shoulder. Lily smiled

"Mikayla looking good," said Oliver as he passed Mikayla,

"Don't I always," said Mikayla, Oliver looked at Miley, Miley gave him a do it now or I'll kill you look

"Mikayla, you want to go out with me?" asked Oliver

Mikayla looked at Oliver then at Jake, then looked back at Oliver

"Sure whatever," said Mikayla caring less

"_Yes!" _thought Miley

"Come on," Mikayla grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him to the other side of the backstage completely ignoring Miley

"Go," whispered Lily

"Right," Miley looked around to Mikayla who was kissing Oliver who had a discusted face on, and ran to her dressing room, where she and Lily changed, Miley took out her cell phone from her pocket, and called her Dad.

"Dad, its Hannah Montana," said Miley, "Not Lily," she added in a whisper

"Got it," said Her Dad, Miley walked outside the dressing room where Mikayla was looking at her

"Hannah have you seen Miley," asked Mikayla

Miley eyes opened in shock.

* * *

A/N

Well here is Chapter 4, and it sucked

Sorry i left you with a Cliffhanger i just love to do that!! I'm evil

Thanks to FaeryQueenArupa, MileyFan No.1, and Ace Ian Combat for REVIEWing!!

I won't uptade until you guys review!!

Till Next Chapter,

Alessandra


	5. Mikaylas Gone?

**Chapter 5 Mikaylas Gone?**

"Um…" Miley didn't know what to tell Mikayla

"Well?" asked Mikayla

"She left when she saw me, sorry Mikayla," said Jake coming to Miley's rescue and putting his arm around her waist, bad move

"Oh, I see you guess are dating, interesting," said Mikayla

"Why would that be," said Miley

"Because I thought Jake liked Miley not Hannah," said Mikayla

"So I like Hannah now, what's the problem?" asked Jake

"That tomorrow you'll be dating Miley," said Mikayla, oh man, that would be true thought Miley

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND," shouted someone from the behind them, Miley and Jake turned around and Mikayla looked from next to them. Jackson.

"What?" asked Jake

"You heard what I said, don't touch my girlfriend," said Jackson approaching them

"Wait you're dating him and Jake," said Mikayla a smile on her lips

"No, I'm dating him, Jake's just my best friend, and that's all," said Miley as Hannah but she meant it to go to Jake as Miley

"Yeah that's the truth," said Jake sadly

"Oh then never mind, well I don't want to be here listening to you sing so toddles," said Mikayla, and with that she left

"Thank you Jackson," said Miley

"Told you you'd need me," said Jackson smiling

"Thanks again," said Miley

"No problem," said Jackson, he nodded behind Miley and Miley understood and she turned around to face Jake

"Jake…" started Miley

"You meant it didn't you," said Jake interrupting Miley

"Jake I'm so sorry," said Miley

"Don't be, I'm going to go catch up with Mikayla," said Jake as he started his way for the door

"For what?" asked Miley

"To ask her out," said Jake and left through the doors

"Are you jealous?" asked Lily standing next to her

"I don't know," said Miley

"Miley, yes or no?" asked Oliver

"I guess I am," said Miley

"So what are you going to do," asked Lily

"Nothing," said Miley

"But don't you want Jake back," asked Oliver

"Nope," said Miley

"Why?" asked Lily

"Friends are better than boyfriends," said Miley

"Aww," said Lily

"Group hug," said Miley, and Miley, Lily, and Oliver hugged

"No space for me?" asked Jackson

"Aww," said Lily once again

"Come here," said Miley and the four hugged

"Miley?" asked Oliver

"Yeah?" asked Miley

"You know you have a concert going on right," said Oliver

"Oh crap," said Miley as she released from the group hug and ran on stage and said, "Hey ya'll I'm back, and I'm ready for a girls night out, hit it," said Miley smiling

* * *

A/N

How you guys like the story?!

Yes that means this is the last chapter, sorry, i just have way to many stories to write, so read them they are about Harry Potter and Twilight!!

I'll Miss you Guys!!

Thanks to Dancer4life15, and Buffy's boyfriends for REVIEWing!!

Leave reviews and tell me if i should write a sequel!! I hope not!!

Till Another Story,

Alessandra


End file.
